


Stole Your Sweater (You Stole My Heart)

by kiloved



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ki stole Min's sweater, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, both of them are SO whipped, clingy! kihyun, kihyuk rise, kihyun is needy and min is willing to provide, needy kihyun is a cute kihyun, really soft, soft, they are disgustingly in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloved/pseuds/kiloved
Summary: In which one Monday morning Minhyuk realised he couldn't find his new favourite pink sweater anymore, but decided against waking up his boyfriend to ask him. Turned out his little dark haired boyfriend claimed the sweater as his at some point, but Minhyuk discovered this only after coming back from work and being welcomed by the sight of Kihyun napping on their couch wearing the exact same sweater he couldn't find.





	Stole Your Sweater (You Stole My Heart)

To say Minhyuk had more than enough clothes for one to wear in a lifetime was a huge understatement. It was mostly because he got bored of them pretty quickly and half of his clothes eventually ended up thrown in the back of his wardrobe and not seeing the daylight ever again. Over the years, he developed the habit of choosing the clothes he wanted to wear one day before since he was way too lazy and loved sleep way too much to wake up earlier just for the sake of looking through his wardrobe. 

Which was exactly the reason why at half past nine on a Monday morning he was digging uselessly through his clothes trying to find a certain pink sweater he wanted to wear at work that day. The blonde cursed silently, trying to remember where he left the sweater last time he wore it, but he could’ve sworn he put it back in the wardrobe. He looked around the bedroom, eyes falling on the other sleeping figure covered by a thick blanket. He could’ve as well asked his boyfriend if he saw his pink sweater, but he didn’t find the strength to wake Kihyun up just for that. He knew his boyfriend was tired from working so much even tho he didn’t want to admit that exhaustion finally caught up on him. The boy smiled softly as he kept on watching Kihyun fussing around in his sleep like he always did. It was a sight that always managed to put him in a good mood, filling up his chest with warmth and love. It had been 3 years since they moved in together, but waking up next to the dark haired boy still remained his favourite part of the day.

Minhyuk checked the clock on the wall and let out a deep sigh realising he had around half an hour until he had to leave home and go the university where he worked as a teacher assistant. He decided to pick up a random deep blue sweater, giving up on the pink one in the end.  
After taking a shower and getting dressed he picked up his backpack, but not before leaning over and leaving small kisses all over Kihyun’s face, which earned him a few grunts and sleepy groans. Kihyun scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way, and if it wasn’t for that damn job, Minhyuk would’ve just fucked everything and stayed home to cuddle with his boyfriend in bed for the whole day. He left the bedroom closing the door behind him and put his shoes on, making sure to take everything he needed before he left the apartment.

 

****

 

It was around seven in the evening when Minhyuk was finally able to breathe properly after a day full of grading papers and helping students around. He loved his job, but sometimes it was a bit too tiring and annoying and managed to put him in bad moods. But he knew that as soon as he got home and spent some time with his boyfriend, he would forget about all the stress from work until the next day. A smile suddenly made its way on his lips at the thought of finding Kihyun home, most probably cuddled up on the couch in the living room and reading one of his books. 

When he finally got home, he quickly took off his shoes and put them neatly on the shoe rack, throwing his backpack oh the floor and making his way towards the living room. Call him whipped and in love, but he couldn’t help the flutter inside his chest and the butterflies that threatened to make their way out of his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend bundled up in a blanket on the couch and snoring softly. He must’ve probably fallen asleep waiting for Minhyuk to get home. The boy bit his lip trying not to coo over Kihyun too loudly and risking to wake him up from his nap. Waddling around the room for a few moments, he crouched in front of the couch, watching the sleeping boy carefully. His eyelashes were fanning his cheeks, creating soft shadows on the beautiful skin adorned by moles and freckles, and Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to map out each of them with endless kisses. His dark hair was framing his face in the most delicate way, which made the blonde hold himself back from pushing back the stray strands of hair that fell over Kihyun’s forehead. He could still clearly remember how he instantly thought that Kihyun was the most beautiful person he’s ever laid his eyes on from the moment they met during their last year of college. How easy it was to become friends and to get along with the shorter. How comfortable he felt with being himself around him. How easy it was for him to fall in love quicker than he could ever imagine. Bickering with Kihyun became a habit, but the intimate moments where Kihyun turned soft and pliant in his arms, when he was craving the attention and touches and love, those moments were the most precious for both of them.

Lost in his thoughts, Minhyuk didn’t realise his hand acted on its own and started caressing Kihyun’s cheek with light touches. He knew he had to wake the other up, but he wanted to be selfish for a few seconds and enjoy the warmth that filled up his chest once again.

Leaving a brief kiss on Kihyun’s lips, he noticed how his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids and a pair of arms locked themselves around his neck, dragging him closer for another kiss, this time a bit longer and more firm. Moving their lips slowly against each other, the taller pried his boyfriend’s lips open with his tongue, deepening the kiss for a few seconds, enough to tear a soft whine out of the boy’s throat. Both of them shifted their bodies around a bit to get more comfortable and close, one of Minhyuk’s hands cupping Kihyun’s cheek and rubbing it with his thumb in such a comforting way. He could feel Kihyun sigh quietly against his lips when they broke the kiss, and that didn’t stop him from pecking the other’s lips a few more times. 

Kihyun opened his eyes, still sleepy, a beautiful smile painting his face. Neither of them said anything for a few good minutes, but it was okay. It was comfortable, it was home, it felt safe. It was overwhelming in such a way that both of them forgot how to breathe for a while. 

“Hi there,” whispered the blonde against his lips, almost afraid of breaking the little bubble that surrounded them in that moment.  
Kihyun hummed quietly, dragging his fingers slowly through Minhyuk’s hair, scratching his scalp at the same time, knowing how much the other loved it and how quickly Minhyuk started melting in his arms once he did it.

As soon as Kihyun raised his arm, Minhyuk’s eyes caught on the bright pink sleeve that hugged the other’s fingers loosely, going past the knuckles. He gasped shortly, making way for a subtle smirk to appear on his lips. It was a coincidence that Kihyun was randomly wearing the exact same sweater he tried to find that morning, right? 

“You sneaky little…,” he said, but it got cut off by a high pitched giggle Kihyun let out once he realised that Minhyuk discovered his tiny plan in the end. 

The smile that bloomed on his face was beyond stunning and the blonde’s breath got caught in his throat for some moments. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his boyfriend for stealing and hiding his sweater like a little heathen. Somehow he should’ve expected it, as Kihyun eyed that sweater since they went out to buy it a few weeks ago. It was just a matter of time until the shorter managed to claim the piece of cloth as his.

“Could you blame me, baby? It’s not my fault it’s so fucking soft and I look pretty as hell in it,” Kihyun said with a cheeky smile, so Minhyuk just hummed in approval, because indeed, it looked really damn nice on his boyfriend.

It was already a few sizes too big for Minhyuk, so Kihyun was basically swimming in the soft, pink cotton. Getting up in a sitting position, the blanket pooled down around the boy, revealing his bare thighs, only barely covered by the hem of the sweater. Minhyuk’s eyes trailed over the body in front of him, noticing how the fabric fell from Kihyun’s shoulder, letting a patch of skin peek out in a teasing manner that made the blonde want to attach his lips to it and leave marks and kisses all over the unblemished skin. One of his hands found Kihyun’s thigh, grabbing it firmly and applying a pleasant pleasure with his fingers, and the boy couldn’t hold back the tiny moan that went past his lips. His licked his dry lips as his gaze grew in intensity, the faint blush on Kihyun’s cheeks giving him and odd feeling of satisfaction knowing how easily affected the other was even after all these years.

“I didn’t say I mind it, love. But it would’ve been nice if you told me, I spent all morning looking for it,” said Minhyuk with a tiny smile on his pretty lips, getting up and leaving one more peck on Kihyun’s lips. “Did you eat? Are you hungry?” he asked as he went to the kitchen, taking out some leftovers from the fridge and popping them into the microwave. Footstep sounds resonated in the kitchen and soon a pair of arms sneaked around his waist and he felt soft lips on his nape briefly. 

“Mhmm, you’re warm, and soft. I missed you today,” muttered the shorter with his eyes closed and basking in the warmth of the hug.

The blonde turned around in his arms, hugging the boy tight to his chest and leaving a kiss on his temple. It was extremely nice to let go of all the worries and tiredness once he was around Kihyun, especially during the days where Kihyun was feeling rather clingy and affectionate towards his boyfriend. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart. I was this close to ditching those old men and annoying students and come home to you,” Minhyuk giggled, holding the boy by the waist gently.

He went for a kiss, being welcomed by a soft pair of lips and a whimper as soon as his tongue sneaked past them to explore the warmth of his mouth. Kihyun’s lips had a very distinct taste, probably from all the cherry lipbalm he was using constantly, but it still tasted like Kihyun and the blonde couldn’t get enough of it no matter how many times they kissed.

The annoying beeping sound coming from the microwave forced them to break the kiss in the end. Taking out the food, they quickly set up the table and ate in silence, occasionally mentioning random stuff from their day. After they were done with dinner, Minhyuk offered to do the dishes while Kihyun waddled back to the living room in his huge sweater, cuddling on the couch once again and waiting for his boyfriend to be back. 

Once he returned from the kitchen, the blonde man threw himself on top of his boyfriend and started poking at his sides in the spur of the moment. Instantly, Kihyun started laughing and whining loudly, cursing at the taller for being mean enough and knowing how ticklish he was.

“S-stop, oh my god, M-Min p-please stop,” Kihyun yelled in between whimpers, trying to get away from the other, but his efforts were useless as he was stuck.

The tickling stopped after a few seconds and both of them were left out of breath, faces less than a few centimeters apart. Soft giggles came from Kihyun’s lips, still trying to catch his breath but oddly content with the warmth that surrounded them and the comforting weight coming from Minhyuk’s body. 

“I still have some work to do tonight, Ki. I really don’t want to, but I need to do it,” said Minhyuk, pouting like a child that couldn’t have his toys when he asked for them. 

The other boy kissed the pouty lips, nibbling on them gently while one of his hands found its way in Minhyuk’s hair to bring him closer. He tried to hold his quiet whines and whimpers but it was particularly difficult that night since he was feeling quite sensitive and vulnerable. Each touch of their lips sent shivers through his whole body, making him shake a little bit in his boyfriend’s arms. Each caress made his skin bloom into goosebumps, it was like his body was begging for those touches he desperately needed.

They broke the kiss and Minhyuk got up, a subtle blush powdered all over his cheeks. He went in the hallway to pick up his bag, taking out his laptop and placing it on his work desk in the living room. He sat down on his (very comfortable and huge) chair and spun around to face the couch where Kihyun was still sprawled on. It was really tempting to just ditch work and spend time with his lover, it really was, but he knew responsibilities came first, and it was better to just finish everything as soon as possible so he could have the rest of the night free. 

Turning back to his laptop, he got more comfortable in his chair and looked over the papers he had to grade until the next day. He groaned internally, already annoyed by all the students that had no idea what writing an essay meant. He loved his job, he really did, but too many students thought they could just do whatever and get high grades. Deciding it was the best to start reading the papers, his hand found a pen on the table and started fidgeting with it, more like a habit he got since he started working as a TA. 

He didn’t know how much time passed since he started and by the silence he supposed Kihyun fell asleep again, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a petite body draping itself on his lap right after. Out of instinct, one of his hands grabbed Kihyun’s thighs, pulling him closer to his body and placing him more comfortable on top of him. At that point he was used to it and he couldn’t deny that he loved feeling the shorter boy close to him.

Kihyun pushed his face in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, breathing slowly and letting his lips travel on the skin, alongside with little bites that made the blonde hum lowly in his throat and move his head a bit more on the side to give him more space. Gripping Kihyun’s thighs a bit tighter, the boy whimpered and raised his body a little bit, trembling under the touch. Soon the hand traveled further up, caressing the skin and pinching it just to hear the soft, beautiful sounds Kihyun was able to make. It was like Minhyuk was able to take Kihyun apart piece by piece with every second.

“Are you still sleepy?” asked Minhyuk, resting his hand on Kihyun’s waist, under the soft, pink material.

Said boy hummed slowly, sleepiness latching onto his voice, enjoying how Minhyuk’s thumb was moving in tiny circles on his waist. He puffed out a breath, something in between a moan and a whimper, his body fidgeting a little. All the sensations felt somehow even more intense at that moment, and he found himself wanting more and more.

“M-Min…” whispered Kihyun against his neck, and the hand on his waist tightened slightly, fingers traveling down to his back, leaving goosebumps and shivers behind.

Minhyuk pressed his lips on his temple, staying like that for a while, his thumb still rubbing circles on the warm skin. Everything felt like a burning flame that became even more intense and overwhelming, and the air in his lungs got knocked out by the waves of affection that surged through his body. He valued intimate moments like this one the most, where both of them could pour all the words they wanted to say into touches full of love. 

Kihyun raised his head, easily catching his boyfriend’s lips into a kiss, his hand grabbing the blonde hair firmly to bring him closer. He tried dominating the kiss, but as soon as he did that, Minhyuk squeezed his waist enough to make the dark haired boy gasp loudly into his mouth and allowing the taller to take control, tongues rubbing against each other playfully. Both of them let out quiet moans, Kihyun’s turning louder and whinier as the kiss got deeper and more intense. 

“Your tiny sounds are so pretty, did you know that? I love hearing them, angel,” said Minhyuk once they broke the kiss to breathe properly.

A blush creeped on the boy’s cheeks and he bit down on his lip while looking up. Minhyuk’s thumb immediately freed the lip from the bite and instead dived in and caught it in between his teeth playfully.  
“Let’s go to sleep, it’s already pretty late and I’m done with grading these papers,” said the taller and got up, holding Kihyun’s body in his arms and walking towards their bedroom where he put the boy in the middle of the bed, but not before stealing one more kiss from him.

He saw how his boyfriend kept fidgeting around and playing the the long sleeves of the sweater, and he couldn’t help himself but smile wide at the adorable image. He changed into more comfortable clothed and got under the blanket where the shorter already snuggled up and got comfortable. Naturally, their bodies gravitated towards each other and Minhyuk’s hands circled around the boy’s waist to press him against his chest tightly.

Kihyun rubbed his nose against his neck, breathing softly and quietly, already sleepy. His hands slipped under Minhyuk’s shirt, searching for body contact and comfort which he found immediately.

“Love you, Min,” mumbled Kihyun half asleep, leaving small kisses on his neck.

Not wasting any second, he pressed his lips on top of Kihyun’s head, burying his face into the soft hair that smelled like strawberries.

“Love you too, Ki. So much,” he said quietly, knowing by then that his boyfriend instantly fell asleep.

He allowed himself to be surrounded by the familiar warmth, holding the shorter boy in his arms and soon he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the first thing i've written in months, but seeing pics of ki and minhyuk wearing the same pink sweater made me want to write this (also thank you marine for feeding this idea with scenarios uwu)  
> hope it's at least pretty decent, but i love soft, clingy ki and boyfriend min who is willing to spoil him with all the love, so hehe. i'm still trying to get back into writing little by little, so please,,, excuse if this is an awkward mess  
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihaeex) if you want to uwu


End file.
